


Wabbit Season

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Severus Snape is not an animal rights activist but he is an animal lover. Just ask Harry.





	Wabbit Season

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Crack!fic, Controversial issues, Wall!sex, Animal Roleplay, Rough sex, Scratching.

written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=girlleabher)[**girlleabher**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=girlleabher) who gave me the prompt of harry/snape or harry/draco or harry/snape/draco with some cuddly bunnies. Thanks to my slashy sisters in chat for helping me fix this to be the best it could be. You know who you are. Kisses to all of you. Crossposted at [](http://community.livejournal.com/pornicators/profile)[**pornicators**](http://community.livejournal.com/pornicators/), [HPFandom](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom), and [ TSS](http://www.thesilversnitchtoo.net/fic/viewstory.php?sid=4075&warning=Death%20Sentence%20-%20NC-17).  


* * *

** Wabbit Season **

"Severus! How could you?"

Harry's accusation echoed in the lab and Severus looked up at his lover, frowning slightly. "I do many things, Potter what is the problem now?"

Harry pointed at the cage of little black bunnies and stalked over to Severus. "This! Animal testing? Severus!"

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Some of them will be tested upon and some will end up as ingredients."

"How could you?!" Harry gasped again and stormed from the lab.

Severus stared after him and shook his head. He knew he should have waited until Harry had gone to bed to bring the animals in. He sighed and went about his business, ignoring the rabbits for now.

@@@@@@@@@@

The next morning, Severus awoke, alone, and scowled. He rubbed his eyes and tossed the duvet back, climbing out of bed to go find his lover. Wrapping his dressing gown about himself, he padded into the living room and gasped. Little black bunnies were everywhere and someone had bleached a small lightening bolt on to every single one of their foreheads.

Severus scowled. "Potter!"

All the bunnies' ears flattened at the sound but his lover did not appear.

Severus waded through the sea of rabbits and noticed a small piece of parchment on the low table in front of the settee. He grabbed the paper and stared at it.

_Severus,_

_As you can guess, I am protesting your treatment of these animals. You know how I feel about this, especially considering_ **my** _animagus form. You'll have to search through them all to find me. I will inform you that Minerva knows what I have done, so think carefully before you begin hexing the little bunnies._

Harry

Severus looked around the room at the rabbits again and shook his head. Sighing he sank down on to the sofa, the bunnies scattering as he groaned loudly.

He grabbed a stray rabbit and looked at it, eyes widening in surprise. The little sod had charmed all of their eyes green as well. He scowled and released the bunny, watching as it hopped away and joined the others.

"Potter you are going to pay for this." He murmured and stood, stepping over the mobs of fur and going to the kitchen.

Severus returned with three fingers of brandy and the bottle in hand. The bunnies appeared to look at him in disapproval at the earliness of the hour.

"Don't look at me like that. It's five o'clock somewhere."

He sank down to the settee again and downed the brandy quickly then eyed the bunnies as he pondered the situation.

It appeared that he was going to have to cast the animagus revealing spell on every one of the bunnies… unless…

A malicious smile crossed his face and he stood suddenly, gathering up a few bunnies and heading into his lab.

@@@@@@@@@@

Severus entered the classroom, cage of bunnies in one hand. He set the rabbits on top of his postern and peered at the little faces of the First Year class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"Put away your supplies. I have a different task for you." He looked at the children and smirked. "Each one of you will receive a rabbit that will be entrusted to your care. It is to remain alive and healthy for the entire week. Do not, and I repeat, do not cast any spells on these animals. They are not magical in any way, shape or form."

Severus passed out one bunny to each child and watched as the rabbits endured cooing, cuddling and various other sundries of affection. He dismissed the class and sat back, watching the rest of the bunnies in the cage for a sign from Harry.

"Are you still in there, you little blighter? I wonder what the Slytherins will think of you."

None of the rabbits moved and Severus shrugged, waiting for the next class to begin.

@@@@@@@@@

A few days later, Minerva knocked on Severus's door. He opened the portrait and allowed her entrance, gesturing for her to sit down not bothering to offer her a cuppa.

"Do you think it wise to continue this Severus? Harry could be injured."

Severus snorted. "At worst Minerva, the rabbits will gain some weight and be overly coddled. Harry should know better than to try and out Slytherin the head Slytherin."

Minerva pursed her lips and shook her head. "Be that as it may, Severus. The feud between the two of you has gone on long enough. Please retrieve all of the rabbits. I'll even help you find him."

"Are you daft, woman? This is war and Potter deserves no quarter."

Minerva rubbed her face and stood. "Fine, Severus. I do hope this doesn't come back to bite either one of you on the arse. I can see myself out."

"Don't let it hit you where Merlin split you." Severus murmured as he sipped his tea.

After finishing his tea, Severus banished the tea set to the kitchens and padded his way to the bedroom to prepare for bed. He showered, dressed for bed and was just about to lie down when the green candle on his mantle flared to life. One of his Slytherins was in trouble.

He pulled a robe on over his pyjamas and ventured through his rooms to his office to discover the trouble.

He opened the door to find a sniffling Slytherin First Year girl and his Head Girl. His heart clenched when he saw the small black rabbit lying oh so still in the cage.

He looked from the two girls back to the cage, trying to rein in his fear. "What happened?" he asked softly.

The smaller girl burst into fresh tears and his Head Girl rubbed her back soothingly. "The bunny hasn't eaten in two days, Sir. Won't drink either."

Severus nodded. "I shall take care of the bunny. Return to your dorms. Miss Fairchild, do not fret over the rabbit. He is in good hands. Thank you for bringing it to my attention, Miss Spencer."

He let the girls out of his office then sat down at his desk. Carefully, he reached into the cage and picked up the rabbit, cradling it in his palms. He stroked the small head and across the rabbit's velvety ears. "All right, Harry, this has gone on long enough. Change back."

The rabbit's nose and whiskers quivered and it gave a small noise. Severus held it more loosely in his hands and looked closer at the rabbit. It seemed rather fluffy for it to have not eaten and something dawned on him. He carefully turned the rabbit over and smirked.

He had been so angry at the situation he had not bothered to check the basic anatomy of the rabbits. Shaking his head, he scolded himself mentally for not checking the simplest thing first. The reason this particular rabbit wasn't eating was because it was pregnant. And not his errant lover at all.

He placed the rabbit in the cage and fire-called Hagrid to come and retrieve the pregnant animal. Next, he called Minerva, getting right to the point when her head appeared in the fire.

"Minerva, Harry is male."

She stared at him for a moment then smirked. "Took you long enough to notice, Severus. I thought you were more observant than that."

Severus stared at her then shook his head. "No, I didn't check the rabbits when I gave them out. I only bought one male in this batch of rabbits. I didn't want any babies and it appears that it has already happened. I need the Heads to retrieve the two male rabbits. One of them is Harry and may have some explaining to do. I just sent a pregnant female to Hagrid."

She blinked and then began to laugh, the absurd situation finally dawning on her. The image of Harry as a bunny father was too much as she reached up to wipe the tears from her face. "All right Severus, I'll call Filius and Pomona." She burst into laughter again and disappeared from the fire.

@@@@@@@@@

Thirty minutes later he had the two suspect rabbits in his office. He glared at them through the cage.

"One of you has some explaining to do. I happened to find a little gift that one of you left behind." He bent and looked at the two animals as they quietly chewed on some carrot sticks some thoughtful child had placed in the cage.

"Congratulations Harry, you are going to be a father. Hagrid says the mother and all five babies are well. She hasn't tried to eat one of them." He smirked and watched the two rabbits carefully.

One of the bunnies suddenly jumped forward, squeaking and making all sorts of noises and Severus grinned wickedly.

"The guilty party then?" he asked smugly. "Mister Potter, you could have informed me that you would like to procreate and I would have arranged something… a little less fluffy."

Severus reached into the cage and grabbed the excited rabbit, nearly dropping the squirming mass of fur before placing it on the floor. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting on his lover.

Harry appeared almost immediately, his face red as a beet. "Merlin, Severus, you don't really think I would do that do you?" He gave an all over body shudder and looked at Severus.

"I think you owe me an apology, Harry." Severus said sternly, as he tried not to laugh. "Because everyone knows what it means when the rabbit dies."

Harry stared at him, incredulously. "Do you honestly believe I would fuck a rabbit?"

Severus leered at his lover. "I do believe that you would look quite fetching in a bunny suit, complete with ears and a fluffy tail"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus. "Then that would make you the bunny fucker, Severus- not me."

Severus bit his lip, trying not to laugh at Harry. "Well, I am certain it was you making those high pitched squeals but a moment ago and I know I have heard them some place else as well."

Harry gasped and made to speak again when he was interrupted by a stern voice.

"Take it someplace else, gentlemen. I've no desire to hear about your deviant fantasies." Minerva's smirk betrayed the serious tone of her voice. "I am pleased to know that you have worked everything out."

Severus grabbed Harry before he could make a token protest. "Yes, thank you Minerva. I apologize for the inconvenience that this has caused. Rest well, Minerva."

He steered Harry out of the office and back into his chambers, wrapping his arms about the other man. He stepped back and shook Harry. "Merlin Harry, you scared the life from me. I thought that sick rabbit was you."

Severus held the other man close to him once more running his hands over Harry's slim form, making certain he was well.

Harry looked up at him and shook his head. "I'm fine. That Hufflepuff was taking good care of me. Besides you’re the one who mmph…"

Severus placed a finger over Harry's mouth to silence him. "No more of that. I have you back here in my grasp and do not intend to let you go so soon. It's been four entirely too long days since you were in my bed."

Harry smiled. "It was rather lonely in that cage but my fur was nice and warm."

"Hmm. Soft and silky, too I might imagine." Severus rubbed against Harry and leaned down to press his lips to Harry's.

"You imagine what my fur feels like?" Harry asked softly.

"Fur is a sensual material, Harry. It can be used to tease and caress the senses. However, contrary to popular opinion, I am not, nor, will I ever be interested in a liaison with a furry creature."

Harry arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?"

"Indeed." Severus pulled Harry's shirt over his head and off his body. A flick of his wand and he held a large ball of fur in his wide palm. He traced Harry's face with the puff ball and ran it across his chest smirking as the satiny fur cause as shiver to course through Harry's body, his nipples peaking at the sensation the fur caused.

Harry closed his eyes and moaned softly, arching into the silky caresses. He leaned toward Severus then yelped slightly when Severus's hand grabbed his bum, squeezing it tightly.

A tingle of magic washed over his body, and Harry opened his eyes to see mirth dancing in Severus' dark eyes. He blinked and reached back when Severus let go of him, gasping once more to feel the puff ball now attached to his trousers smack in the middle of his arse.

"Yes, I was entirely correct when I mentioned the bunny suit." Severus reached up and ran a hand over Harry's hair and up one of the long black ears that stood on top of Harry's head. "Quite fetching, if I do say so myself."

Harry ran past Severus to the loo, staring at his new additions then meeting Severus's eyes in the mirror. "I thought you said you didn't like furry creatures."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "You are not furry; you merely have some accessories which can be removed at my discretion."

He reached around Harry and rested his hands on the slender waist, long fingers caressing the milky pale skin. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry's shoulder, licking his way to Harry's jaw.

He nibbled Harry's ear lobe, watching his lover in the mirror as the shock faded to lust. Harry's green eyes darkened and turned feral as he leaned his head to the side, allowing Severus to continue his oral exploration.

Severus's hands tightened on his hips and Harry sighed, moaning and pressing the fuzzy tail back against Severus' groin. He wiggled his hips, rubbing the soft tail against the pressing hardness. "Oh…"

"Yes…" Severus answered as his fingers released Harry's hips, skated across his stomach to tease at the dark trail of hair that disappeared down into his trousers. His long fingers eased the button from his catch and slowly unzipped the fly, caressing Harry's through his clothes the entire time.

"While I will only slightly mourn the tail, I do believe the ears can be left in place." He let go of Harry's trousers and they dropped to the floor, pooling over his feet. Caressing Harry's prick through the thin briefs, Severus bent his head again to Harry's shoulder, licking and nibbling on the pale skin.

"All… all right." Harry stammered and reached up, locking his hands behind Severus's head and watching them in the mirror. He pushed forward against Severus's hand then back, rubbing against the hardness against his bum.

With a growl, Severus pulled Harry hard against him, grinding his hips against the other man. He ripped at Harry's pants, tearing the thin cloth and dropping the remains to the floor. He drew his wand and cast a few spells over Harry, cleaning and preparing his lover.

Harry turned in his arms and pushed Severus back against the other wall as they both fumbled with the fastenings on his robes. Pulling at the dark cloth to get to Severus's pale skin, Harry didn't bother waiting until the clothing had left his lover's body as he rubbed his face against Severus' hard cock. He licked at the slit in the top and mouthed the spongy, mushroom head then slid his lips around then down the length, fist wrapping around the base as he swallowed around Severus's prick.

Severus groaned and grabbed the rabbit ears, pulling Harry's head along his cock by the magical adornments. He thrust forward into Harry's hot, wet mouth and looked down at his lover, moaning at the sight of Harry on his knees, servicing him.

Harry looked up at Severus tipping his head back and allowing Severus's cock to slip down his throat. He hummed around the length, eyes never leaving Severus's as he wrapped his other hand around his own erection.

Severus screamed out as the slick warmth completely surrounded his cock, Harry's throat working the length, caressing him all the way to the hilt. He pulled hard on the rabbit ears, not wanting to stop Harry and yet, wanting to bury himself in the other man as well. "Please…"

Harry eased Severus's cock out of his throat, planting a kiss on the spit slicked head before stroking him a few times. He looked up at his lover, wincing slightly as he was pulled up by the bunny ears.

Severus's mouth was soothing that pain then brought a new one. The man's crooked teeth bit into his lips almost as if he were trying to devour him and Harry returned the kiss with equal fierceness.

Severus flipped them suddenly, slamming Harry up against the wall. He lifted Harry slightly and Harry helped by wrapping his legs about Severus's waist, rubbing his bum against Severus's hardness. "Now, please fuck me now."

"My pleasure." Severus grunted and held still as he drew his wand and conjured some lubricant. He slathered it over his cock, biting his lip to keep from crying out. He rubbed the remaining slickness between Harry's cheeks before steadying himself.

Wrapping his hand around his prick, he pressed the head against Harry's hole, pushing in slowly and steadily as Harry bared down on him.

The tightness was incredible and he bit his lip harder trying not to thrust forward in to Harry. He looked up to check on Harry and watched as Harry's eyes fluttered shut, his hand coming up to wrap around his prick, distracting him from the pain. A litany of "yesyesyesyes" flowed from his mouth almost too soft for Severus to hear.

Then he was in and sliding faster into Harry, the muscles gripping him, clenching around him and dragging a harsh hoarse sound from both of their mouths.

"Fuck me, Severus." Harry panted at him and reached out, dragging one hand down Severus's chest nearly scoring the skin with his nails.

Severus hissed and nodded, slamming Harry back into the wall hard enough to knock the breath from his lover. He wasn't going to last long and he thrust in and out of the other man.

Harry opened his eyes, watched them in the mirror over Severus's shoulder and gasped. His lover's black robes snapped with the movements and Harry squeezed his cock, pumping it faster in his fists as he felt his balls draw up. He cried out, screaming loudly as his orgasm was pulled from his body.

Severus grunted when he felt the hot splashes of semen against his belly. Thrusting in once, twice and a third time, he threw his head back and howled filling Harry with his release.

Shuddering, he leaned his head forward and rested it against Harry's. He licked his lips, panting and pressed his mouth to Harry's.

Harry lazily licked at Severus's mouth, his body sated and beginning to ache as the endorphins levelled out. He groaned and pulled back from his lover, sighing heavily.

"Fucking brilliant!" He murmured softly and drew Severus's wand clearing away the evidence of their act. He carefully untangled his legs from Severus's waist as his lover eased himself from his abused arse.

Severus set Harry down on the floor and leaned against him for a moment as Harry began laughing. He looked up at his lover and shook his head as the rabbit ears continued to shake with Harry's laughter.

"Well? Are you going to explain?"

Harry nodded as he wrapped his arms around Severus then turned them toward the shower stall. "That brought new meaning to the phrase, shagging like bunnies."

Severus's rich laughter echoed in the small room as he shrugged off his robes and tossed them in the hamper before climbing into the stall, pulling the bunnified Harry behind him.

The End


End file.
